Many businesses use call centers to respond to customer's questions, requests for information, and complaints. Call centers typically employ a queuing mechanism to allow a small number of customer service representatives to respond to requests from a much larger number of callers. When a caller is added to a call center queue, the caller is placed on hold until a customer service representative is available.
In order to make hold times more pleasant, some call centers play music or provide messages regarding the caller's position in the queue during hold times. Other call centers attempt to use hold times more effectively by playing pre-recorded messages. These messages can include common information callers often request. These messages can also include advertisements.
Playing pre-recorded advertisements to callers on hold can be particularly advantageous to businesses using call centers. In addition to improving the hold time experience, advertisements can be used to generate revenue. Call centers are generally expensive to maintain and have to be financed by other profit making parts of the business. By presenting advertisements to callers on hold, call centers can be converted into profit centers.